La maldición de Romeo y Julieta
by SassyDoll
Summary: Shakespeare lo escribió pero¿Es solo una historia o en realidad paso?Las memorias de Sakura se han ido y despierta en el teatro Verona, se encuentra con Sasuke.--entonces sus labios rozaron suavemente los suyos y...--No te abandonaré... nunca más...


Hola!

Aqui yo de nuev...si yo, fastidiandoles trayendo una nueva historia, si se que prometi muchas cosas mejor dicho muchas historias(ya pareco presidente de mi pais: prometo y no cumplo)pero el tiempo no me deja. Bueno despues de sufrir graves crisis emocionales, 1 visita al psicologo y muchas alucionacion con los peluches...si, lean mas abajo para enterarse porque los peluches, me decidi por escribir esta historia basada en el maestro SHAKESPEARE, hace un tiempo me humille en clase d earte actuando y uno de los personajes era Shakespeare: fue muy bueno eso. La obra de Romeo y Julieta es una obra simple y compleja a la vez ya que muestra muchas trabas emocionales pero una historias inigualable, esto es un homenaje a ello, claro que ahora van las aclaraciones:

obviamente me inspire en **ROMEO Y JULIETA de William Shakespeare **, su obra e smaravillosa, y un poco de **ROMEOxJULIET** que dichos ea de paso tambien se inspiró en el... esta historia puede parecerles un poco complicada, sigue gran parte de la trama de la obra orginal, combinando los personajes y algunas escenas; los intermezclamos con los personajes de Naruto, locazo!!

No importa si solo recibo un review seguire escribiendolo porque quiero hacerlo, primero **LEANLO Y NO DESISTAN AL LEERLO** ESun poco complejo mi version, pero al final las aclaraciones del caso...

enjoy it!

* * *

**"La maldición de Romeo y Julieta… más allá de la imaginación…"**

**-**

**-**

_Dedicado al maestro Shakespeare…que gracias a él encontré la historia que tanto tiempo ansié escribir…_

_-_

_-_

_La historia de Romeo y Julieta, una simple historia….¿simple?... el amor de dos jóvenes cuyas familias se odian, el sufrimiento al cual deben someterse hasta ver concretado tal puro sentimiento. Sólo una persona pudo describir la historia de la manera más trágica… pero cientos la pagaron…con sangre…_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Mientras el sol se presentaba magnánimo ante todos, tan fulgurante y esplendoroso, mientras el viento se movía sin límites ni fronteras… mientras algunos lloraban y reían… Una joven tendida en su cama junto a sus sentimientos confusos, aún pensaba en el porque de su existencia…

-Aziel…

Se movió de un lado a otro, observando las pequeñas fisuras de las paredes blancas, viendo como las flores parecían deprimirse, tocando imaginariamente los muebles frente de ella, sintiendo las sábanas que la cubrían.

-¿Por qué aún me tienen en el teatro?

Era cierto. Ya iba a ser un año el cual llevaba en el teatro, el teatro filarmónico "Verona" de la ciudad, casualmente, de Verona en Italia. Un teatro ancestral, que guarda tantos misterios y tantas historias.

-Porque eres importante

Miró hacia la puerta en la cual se asomaba la figura de un hombre alto, de tez blanca, un poco oscura al parecer, cabellos negros y en punta, cuerpo de modelo (cof cof, me pase de la descripción). Se sentó de inmediato al borde de la cama, dejando que la punta de sus pies rozaran apenas el piso. Su cabello rosa se extendió lentamente sobre su espalda.

-Romeo…

Ojos negros. Pozos profundos de misterio. Quien no se perdería en ellos. La miraban, desnudaban su alma y evidenciaba sus sentimientos… sentimientos inconclusos, sentimientos a media que eran y no eran, _sentimientos…._

-Irene.. he dicho que no me llames Romeo, no me gusta mucho el nombre, aún no entiendo porque me pusieron ese nombre a mí…se lo hubieran puesto a Itachi…--bufó molesto el pelinegro

…_Prohibidos…_

-Lo siento,…Sasuke—dijo con afligimiento

-Está bien Sakura, aún sigues adormilada por lo que veo—dijo acercándosele--¿Sabes que hora es?

-No

-las 11

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa… no pensó que fuera tan tarde. Sintió el suave tacto de El en sus pies acomodándole las pantuflas blancas, como si fuera _una…_

-_princesa…_está bien que tengas sueño, pero de tanto dormir te dará anemia, vamos a desayunar

Se levantó, él salió de la habitación "A desayunar, sabes que no desayuno sin ti". Se acomodó sus largos cabellos rosas, se amarró el cabello a un costado y cambió su prenda de dormir por un vestido blanco que El le había regalado.

Mientras se encaminaba a la cocina su mente divagaba de nuevo buscando sus recuerdos.

Hace un año despertó en el teatro en la misma cama en la que ahora duerme, la primera persona que vio fue a El y un _deja-vu _de tristeza la invadio comenzando a llorar

-

-

_-Aziel!, no la hagas llorar, ya regreso—Dijo una joven de cabellos rubios amenazadoramente cerrando la puerta fuertemente_

_-TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES AZIEL!—Gritó aquella persona que no reconocía_

_¿Aziel?... Ese nombre la seguía y la torturaba, la hacía sufrir. _

_-¿Te llamas Aziel?_

_-Ah?... No, me llamo Romeo Sasuke Aziel Mont- No llores!_

_Otra vez las lágrimas fluían melancólicamente por su rostro. Se calmó._

_-Prefiero que me llamen Sasuke… es el nombre más normal que me dieron mis padres—dijo pensativo—y¿Cómo te llamas tu?_

_-Sakura… Sakura Irene Ca-..—lo pensò de nuevo… no debía decir su nombre aún—Sakura Irene Haruno_

_-estem… ¿es verdad que perdiste tus memorias?_

_Otra vez las lágrimas salieron… Sus memorias… se habían ido, eso era dolorosa apenas sabía quien era….pero si sabía lo que había en su nombre, era una…_

_-Maldición!!... Si Ino regresa y ve que lloras me matará…por favor cálmate_

_Y sin que ella lo previniera… El la abrazó. Un abrazo que la apartaba de todo ese dolor, esos brazos que parecían darle un juramento de.._

_-nunca te abandonaré_

_Él era diferente… Romeo Sasuke Aziel… él no era parte de esa maldición…_

_-_

_-_

La melena rubia de Ino se movió parsimoniosamente en el aire, azotando cada molécula de oxígeno con tanta delicadeza que sería imposible describirlo más. La miró con sus zafiros celestes directamente y armoniosamente depositó un plato con frutas en su delante dotándole de un pan y jugo que con voraz hambre cogió.

-Vaya vaya… al fin alguien tiene hambre—respondió Ino haciendo lujo de su carácter insolente y pícaro

-Ya Ino, deja de fastidiarla…

-Nada que fastidiarla!, esta niña me ha hecho prepararle inmensos manjares y todos me los ha despreciado!, me alegro que ya coma, hoy si daré un banquete!

-

-

-

* * *

-

Otra vez en la soledad de su habitación, pensando en que es lo que seguiría… cuanto tiempo más podría vivir en esa falsa realidad… cuanto tiempo más pasaría hasta que la triste realidad resurgiera y le quitara una vez mas lo que mas queria..

Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho… ¿Por qué estaba ahí?¿Por qué no había aprovechado una de tantas oportunidades para irse? ¿Qué la mantenía ahí?

-Aún pensando ¿No te cansas?—dijo aquella persona poniendo su cara tan cerca de rostro que su respiración parecía ser una brisa de verano refrescándola el alma

Cara a cara, una batalla entre sus ojos vedes y los pozos negros de él… sus narices chocaron y sus labios se rozaban…. Su corazón saltaba latía con fuerza, _no era amor, no podía ser eso…_

-¿Sabías que Shakespeare dejó una duda en su obra?

Lo dijo con un tono que daba intriga en su voz, una sensualidad que capturó por unos momentos su voluntad, fue un roce tan delicado que apenas lo sintió…

-Dejo la duda sobre el segundo nombre de Julieta…

_Ella ya lo sabía….sabía que el supuesto segundo nombre de Julieta era…_

-_Irene_…¿ coincidencia?

Entonces su mente volvió a la realidad, lo apartó empujándolo gravemente

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?¿Te asuste?—dijo arrogante

-Casi lo logras…

-Dilo: LO LOGRE!, te asuste…

-Eso fue injusto….—dijo haciendo pucheros

-jaja—

-Deja de mirarme como una niña….—dijo abrazándolo del cuello…

-Sa-Sakura

Sintió la respiración de él agitarse, su corazón titubear, ella lo miró un instante con dulzura y suplicante que la amara pero…

-

-

_-Aziel…_

_-Irene…_

_El se acercó a ella y le empezó a dar cortos besos en el cuello tendiendola en la cama_

_-Aziel!...no, ..—dijo tratando de parecer segura pero sus sentimientos la dominaban_

_-Irene… lo sabes, dejame solo tocarte un poco…princesa_

_-Aziel…_

_-Nunca tocar tus labios—le rozó aquellas prominencias seductoras y pecadoras de so rostro—dejarse llevar por el sabor de la piel—le dio mas besos en el cuello_

_-Aziel!_

_-y…apenas tocar lo intocable—dijo bajando hasta el nacimiento de su pecho—te quiero_

_Ella lo sabía, pero ese amor no debía suceder…no era amor, no debía ser amor…_

_-Aziel, ya hemos hablado de eso…_

_-Sakura… no, Irene… mi Julieta…. Te quiero y eso no lo cambiarás…_

_Era prohibido… la maldición daba sus primeros estragos…_

-

-

_… una sonrisa lo regresó a la realidad. Soltó su agarre_

-¿Qué pasa?¿Te asuste Sasuke?---dijo ella campante

-Ah…ESO FUE TRAMPA!

-Cada quien usa lo que le plasca!....Tu me asustaste y me todo a mi!

-Bueno…si eso es lo que prefieres…--dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-ROMEO!—dijo clamándolo

-Ah?...no me llames Romeo!, Julieta!

-Romeo… ¿vivirás una tragedia de amor?...

-Ah?...esa pregunta es muy misteriosa…

-Romeo Sasuke Aziel Montes Uchiha…

-Soy Montes… no MontesCO… además, prefiero llamarme Sasuke Uchiha y no ese nombre que me dieron mis padres…--DIJO destilando un poco de ira

-Ah… lo siento

El se encamino a la puerta… la abrió y volteó a verla

-¿Qué tramas? Deja de pensar mucho… Julieta

-No tramo nada… estoy bien Romeo…

Se sonrieron y…se cerró la puerta…

_Donde una puerta se cierra, dos se abren y a la vez surgen miles de posibilidades…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

.

La maldición quería alcanzarla… aquel acercamiento con Sasuke… fue demasiado, el no era Montesco… pero ella era..

-¿Quién eres?—se preguntó mirándose al espejo

_Entonces vio el mar de sangre que separaba a las dos familias de Verona…_

_-_Sakura Irene Capuleto Haruno….

_¿Aquel fnal tragico tambien la alcanaria asi como alcanzó a toda su familia?_

_¿Será que algun dia… esa maldición la dejara vivir en paz?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

-

_Esta es la historia de dos corazones que sin conocerse ya estaban atados, que sin encontrarse se había citado… la historia de sangre y de amor…_

_-_

* * *

**Un poco histrionica mi historia(que diablos es histrionica?)confusa, loca, pues aqui vienes aclaraciones:**

--Sabemos que el nombre del El es Sasuke Uchiha.... pero al adapatarlo a la historia de Shakespeare se me ocurrio ponerle gigantesco nombre

_Romeo Sasuke Aziel Montes Uchiha_

El de Romeo ya saben porque.... Aziel es un nombre inventando bueno supuestamente era inventado por mi depsues buscando me sale que era el cantante de un grupo de rpa o algo asi, pero me gusta el nombre incluso baje unas cositas de internet:

_Aziel, un nombre profundo y de significado, el ángel de muchos, el ángel que era rápido y eficaz en su trabajo. No sabía cómo había llegado a ser un ser de alas y aureola, ya que gozaba de un carácter muy fuerte. Era decidido y carismático, eso lo entendía, pero también se molestaba muy rápido y actuaba de manera tajante. Una vez que tomaba una decisión no había marcha atrás. La decisión podía ser no correcta para el afectado, pero siempre era la correcta para el mismo Aziel. Los que buscaban acercársele debían pasar por un riguroso examen en su alma, no cualquiera podía acercarse a ese ángel, los que lograban entrar en su gracia debían pelear duro para no alejarse de él_

_A que le da a pelo..._el Montes era para semejarlo a Montesco como en al historia original de Montesco contra Capuleto, despeus veremos como influye este apellido Montes en la historia, claro que al final los dejaremos con su nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, pero falta para eso

--Tambien el nombre de Sakura...

_Sakura Irene Capuleto Haruno_

Sakura sabemos porque, Irene... es un nombre mistico segun yo, tiene aires a renacentista y me gusta mucho, el Capuleto lo deje normal porque lo creía conveniente y el Haruno volverá a predominar despues...

--Lo de la duda de si Shakespeare dice que el segundo nombre de Julieta es Irene es FALSO segun yo, me lo invente para darle sentido a la obra....al menos eso creo yo, falta que sea verdad, y ahi si me desmayo!

--Algunos curiosos se pregunataran ¿y el Julieta?, SI ESE NOMBRECILLO DESPUES vendra a repercutir en el futuro... no se preocupen ser auna gran aparicion...eso espero...

--Quien michi es el otro Aziel, es de los recuerdos de Sakura(en letra _cursiva) _es un antiguo amor de Sakura que por alguna razon que despues diremos desapareció dejando a Sakura justo en el momento en que sus memorias se perdieron...

--EL teatro filarmonico de Verona, si existe y lo ambientamos ahi porque me parecio adecuado Xd, ojala Shakespeare me perdone algun dia

--Les daremos un argumento breve para que se ubiquen en la obra...y si se que hablo en plurl pero ya me empezo a gustar el hablar en plural

**ARGUMENTO**

_Sakura vivia profundamente enamorada de un hombre llamado Aziel, pero justo que despues se confesara ella pierde sus memorias(estilo Tsubasa Chronicle) y sin saber como (despues se dira) aparece dentro del teatro filarmonico de Verona, donde el director de obras (rubio hiperactivo) la acoge como un miembro mas de su compañia. Al ver por primera vez a Sasuke le trae recuerdos de Aziel, al que parece seguir amando, y ver que tiene el mismo nombre le recuerda el dolor del abandono... Sakura sabe que su apellido lleva una maldicion por lo que no se lo confiesa a nadie. Al igual que Sasuke sabe que es descendiente de Los Montesco auqnue piensa que s descendiente lejano es el mas cerano que existe. Ambos sufren por no poder vencer esa maldicion que piensan es diferente... lo que no saben que es la misma por la cua ldeberan luchar juntos,aunque digan no sentir nada prontos e darán cuenta de su realidad.. Asi es como la trama de esta historia se va desenmrañando, la historia de Sasuke y Sakura, pertencientes a familias que se odiaron en el pasado...¿Shakespeare se invento la historia o en verdad existio? ¿Habrá futuro para este amor prohibido?¿cual es la maldicion?¿vencera el amor o ganara el odio?_

_._

* * *

**Bueno espero les guste mi idea y espero que al menos uno me apoye para seguir subiendolo**

**Que tengan un buen dia...**

**atte:**

**MIKAME**

**pd: Disculpen las faltas horrograficas....tratare de corregirlas**

**AH...y el porqued e los peluches...es que inspire a escribir las acciones gracias a que los use como titeres/modelos**

**loco??...loca mi vida!!**


End file.
